emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8413 (8th March 2019)
Plot Charity pulls up outside a cottage in the middle of nowhere. Meanwhile, Chas lays flowers on Grace's grave. Moira returns to the farm. At Smithy Cottage, Rhona prepares her hospital bag ahead of her hysterectomy, whilst April studies her face in a mirror at the Community Garden. After paying her respects to Grace, Chas approaches Laurel at Daniel's grave and thanks her. She recalls how before Grace was born, Laurel told her she'd feel strength when she least expected it and informs Laurel that time has come - she's pregnant again. Laurel is delighted for Chas and hugs her. Charity agrees to speak at the person she's visiting's funeral. She opens a photo album and tells them they were pretty cute as a child. Dawn returns April to Nicola having found her at the Community Garden. April asks Nicola if she has a funny face as a girl at school said she did. Nicola places her arm around April and takes her inside. Diane finds Rhona leaning against the side of the surgery lost in her own thoughts. An emotional Rhona reveals to Diane that she's going in for an operation tomorrow and is terrified. Upon hearing Priya's childminder has flaked on her, Laurel offers to babysit Amba. Laurel turns to Chas and tells her she has all this to look forward to again. Moira spots a hooded figure at the farm so chases them away. Charity helps Lisa get things in order for her funeral. She thinks Belle should know Lisa is dying but Lisa states it's not the right time. Charity asks Lisa if she's sure Belle hasn't guessed already. Lisa is sure as when she gets breathless she tells Belle it's her angina but it's really the amyloidosis. She's had chemo which didn't work although the doctors say she has a while left yet. Charity asks about Zak and how he's taking the news. Lisa admits he's not taking it well and that's why they stayed away from the village. In the pub, the women of the village assure a self conscious April that she's pretty. Belle insists April shouldn't let other people make her feel bad. Over a cup of tea, Rhona talks to Diane about her hysterectomy. Diane assures Rhona she'll still be the same person after the operation which is just what Rhona needed to hear. Lisa explains to Charity how she'll get Belle up to stay at the cottage and they'll have a few normal weeks, as when Belle knows, that'll be it. Charity promises to keep quiet. The hooded figure lets themselves into Dale Head using the spare key. The woman of the village make April see that your character is more important than looks. Kerry returns from Belfast to find Amy in Dale Head. Amy tells Kerry she couldn't stop thinking about what she said - she gave Kyle up so he can have better but if he's not getting that then she needs to do something. Chas has prepared the backroom for a romantic meal for Paddy but he's had to head out on an emergency call out. Moira spots Kerry walking up Main Street with the hooded figure she saw at the farm and questions who it is. She, Debbie and Faith are stunned to see Amy. Lisa tells Charity that legal side has to be sorted so Kyle can stay with Cain. Charity promises Lisa that Kyle insist going anywhere. At the same time, Faith reminds Amy she has no rights to Kyle. Amy states Cain doesn't either although Moira point s out that Cain has looked after Kyle for years and is a good dad. Moira threatens to report Amy to the police but Amy isn't scared and is determined to fight for her son. Charity beings reading back the eulogy she's prepared for Lisa. Lisa struggles to hold back the tears. Meanwhile in the pub, Belle buys a round of drinks oblivious to what he mother is going through. Chas hold Grace's teddy. As April looks at her face in the mirror, Jessie lovingly kisses her step-daughter's cheek. At Jacobs Fold, Debbie, Sarah and Moira have a cup of tea whilst at Dale Head, Amy looks at pictures of Kyle and catches up with Victoria. At Smithy Cottage, Vanessa helps Rhona to pack the last of her hospital bag. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Victoria Barton - Isobel Cameron *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill Guest cast None. Locations *Dern Cottage - Exterior and living room *Cemetery *Butlers Farm - Yard *Smithy Cottage - Rhona's bedroom, front garden and kitchen *Community Garden *Victoria Cottage - Back garden *The Woolpack - Bar *Dale Head - Yard and living room/kitchen *Main Street *David's Shop - Exterior *Jacobs Fold - Living room/kitchen Notes *This special episode to celebrate International Woman's Day only featured female characters, was written, directed, and produced by women with a mostly female crew. *First appearance of Lisa Dingle since 7th May 2018. *''Rise Up'' by Andra Day was used as Incidental music over a montage at the start of the episode. Memorable Dialouge Bernice Blackstock: "Oh, how was your honeymoon?" Jessie Dingle: "I shared a bed with a woman and got mistaken for a sex worker. But you know, swings and roundabouts." Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes